This invention relates to a cartridge useful as a sampling or test device. In one of its more particular aspects, this invention relates to a cartridge having a multi-purpose closure tubing.
Devices for sampling materials to be analyzed and for analyzing various materials, particularly materials of a biological character are well-known. Most such devices, however, are cumbersome and lack the flexibility that is desirable in sampling and analyzing various biological materials. In addition, conventional analysis frequently require passing an impure mixture containing the biological component to be detected through a suitable column to selectively adsorb the desired component from the mixture. The desired component is then later eluted from the column in a purified form for analysis or whatever other purpose the component is desired. Co-pending application Ser. No. 923,053, filed Oct. 27, 1986 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention describes a process for the purification of monoclonal antibodies utilizing an immobilized protein A adsorbent and various buffer solutions. In this process conventional columns are used to contain the adsorbent.
With respect to particular devices for use in various biological processes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,948 describes the use of centrifugation tubes containing a liquid cushioning agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,105 describes a column containing dried gamma globulin affixed to a solid carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,093 describes a kit containing a water insoluble anti-human alpha.sub.2 -macroglobulin antibody and a gel of allyl dextran cross linked-with N,N.sup.1 -methylenebisacrylamide or a gel of polyvinyl alcohol having many hydrophilic hydroxyl groups equilibrated with a pH 7.0-7.4 buffer solution and endotoxin marker solution and a buffer solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,328 describes a process and device for detecting pathogens in which a biocompatible adsorbent adsorbs the pathogen from a blood sample, with the pathogen being thereafter detected by conventional means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,630 describes a chromatographic separation of monoclonal antibody type IgG from mouse ascites fluid. A particulate silica gel of specified particle size and pore size to which polyethylenimine is bound is utilized in the separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,290 describes a process for recovering immunoglobulins from natural sources such as milk or blood serum utilizing an insoluble carrier having low affinity monoclonal antibodies bound thereto.
It would be desirable to provide a convenient to use device which is portable, which can be used for sampling purposes, or which can be used to purify or test for various materials, especially materials of biological interest.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sampling and purification device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which can function both as a container for transporting samples and as a sample purification column.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which can be used with varying volumes of test materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device, the use of which is characterized by speed and convenience.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure.